Understanding
by 2d2la
Summary: Trunks and Pan accidentally get launched into space on one of Bulma's ships. The said space craft has been preset for 3 yrs of exploration in the outer galaxies and isn't able to return to earth until that time is up................
1. What the hell have you just done?

Heya people this is my first attempt at a t/p so bare with me here

Heya people this is my first attempt at a t/p so bare with me here. Oh and I do not own any of dbz, you know the drill. But I seriously don't know why I even need to say that, it's not like the multi-millionaire is going to jump on fanfic and go "Oh my gosh some pathetic person has used my characters for their story, lets sue her for what little money she has muahahahahahahahahaha" lol. Well here we go...

Chapter 1: What the hell have you just done Trunks??

"Trunks if you don't give him back, I'm going to rip your ugly head off!" She screamed furiously.

"Awww Panny not in front of... what did you call him? My sweet lil Borbore?? You're going to corrupt his innocence!" He scowled, while trying to keep a solemn face but that finally crumbled and was left as a distorted grimace as the corners of his mouth slowly tweeked upwards and a barely muffled laugh escaped his lips .

"Seriously Pan, I never thought you'd be the type who couldn't sleep without a teddy-bear at night. You, of all people! Miss Tomboy if you mess with me I'll drop you straight on your sorry-

"I'm tickled at how well you know me BAKA!" She interrupted. "Because if you don't give him back, I'm going to kill you!" Screeching at the top of her lungs, she stormed towards him.

"I'm really sorry Pan, I didn't think you'd get so angry. I'll promise I'll make it up to you." Solemnly, he made a move to give her teddy bear back. "Say, how about I tuck you and Borbore both in bed tonight, give you two both a goodnight kiss and since I'm feeling really generous, I'll even read you a bedtime story. What do you say?" He replied sarcastically with a smirk planted firmly on his lips.

At those words she lost it and before Trunks even had time to react, she was on top of him, slamming his head into the ground. She went to drive her elbow into his chest but was brought up short when Trunks caught it and flipped her over. So that he was now straddling her.

"Is that the best you got Pan-Chan?" Rasping he jumped off her, picked up the teddy-bear and made a break for it.

She picked herself up quickly and made a mental note to strangle him until his eyes popped out. Laughing at the mental picture of Trunks dying at her grasp, she set off in pursuit of the over grown child.

0000000000

Bulma sat in her lab re-checking all her work and making sure that it had no holes in it. She had been working on this project for a long time and she wanted this launch to be a success. Walking over to the mainframe, she scanned through the programming. It was set for three years of exploration in the outer galaxies. She smiled sweetly to herself, perfect! Vegeta often went out into space for training but this was the first time he had invited her along. She knew this was the closest thing to a romantic getaway that she would ever get. Even if Vegeta said that he was just letting her come along in case he had problems with the ship. She smirked, woah Vegeta really had gotten softer, although compared to every one else he is still as cold as ice. But nevertheless she still loved him and that was why she was going to make the most of this trip.

Strolling over to the bag on the floor, she finished packing the last of her "night wear '' into the ships closet. With that, everything was set to go. She had the make-up, the brush, the clothes……….. all she had left to do was go and ask Trunks if he could cope with running the company while she was gone. Ohhh this was going to be good...

0000000000000000

Trunks rounded the bend and found that he was trapped. He could feel his fathers agitated ki in front of him and definitely didn't want to spar. He consciously lowered his own ki and proceeded to the house. Damn, his mother was coming, this wasn't good. If she found him she'd send him back to work. Making up his mind he quickly scanned the area and took off for the first exit that he saw...

0000000000000

Pan felt Trunks lower his ki and silently swore. Didn't matter, she had already locked onto where his ki had disappeared, she'd start there. If she didn't find him there it didn't worry her, she'd sniff him out if it came to that. She was not going to let this one slip, not this time, not anymore.

Coming to the place where she had felt Trunks presence disappear, she looked around her surroundings. Finally she decided on checking out the space ship, it was the only option seeing as he was avoiding both of his parents.

She crept into the ship and winced when she heard the platform squeak underneath her shoes. Taking them off, she tiptoed inwards and carried on checking every room until only the control panel was left. Oh hell, this man really was an idiot! There he was trying to hide himself behind the pilot's seat. Couldn't he see that his body was too big to be hidden behind such a small structure?

00000000000000000000

He felt her fist connect hard with his head, causing him to fall on top of the control panel and smile. Boy did he like it when she was riled up.

She saw the smile and brought her leg down in anger. Trunks dodged it, rolling to the side, leaving her leg crushing the control panel instead. Sparks went flying while Pan and Trunks matched each other fist for fist. Everything around them was forgotten as they continued to hammer each other.

Pan ducked an incoming jab and quickly snaked out her leg, sweep kicking Trunks. He felt himself loose his balance and quickly grabbed onto the first thing he could to stop him from falling.

She laughed at his flailing arms, oh revenge was sweet. However it was short lived as Trunks snatched out his hand, yanking her down with him. She fell heavily onto his brick wall for a chest with a dull thud, her nose just inches away from his. She could feel his breath against her neck, causing strange sensations within her. Blushing as anger was replaced by embarrassment, she made to climb off Trunks.

But as fate would have it, she was immediately slammed back into his body from the downward thrust of gravity, her lips colliding angrily with his completing the inevitable.

00000000000000000

What the hell just happened? Trunks felt Pan pressed against him with so much force that it was hard to ignore the bulges that were concealed underneath her baggy clothes. But what surprised him was her lips that were pushing against his in the most forceful way. Holy crap I didn't expect this...

As soon as Pan regained herself, she jumped off Trunks like he had some kind of disease. He quickly got up after her taking in the differences of their surroundings. They were moving………. up...OH NO! He quickly darted his eyes to the window and found that he was looking at a blur...Damn, he cautiously swerved his gaze to Pan, waiting for her reaction.

Pan looked around, trying to make sense of what was happening. She stared out the window for awhile until she felt the light bulb flash above her head. Somehow during their fight they had managed to launch the ship without either of them knowing and now they were floating aimlessly around in space. She groaned out loud, damn Nick's going to think that I stood him up and he had such a nice ass…………………………..

"Trunks! What the HELL have YOU just done?!"

So there you have my first chapter. What did you think?? Review me and flames are most welcome actually I'd love it if you'd flame me:-)


	2. Spank Me!

Heya people this is my first attempt at a t/p so bare with me here

A/N:

Tamara Raditz, piXiikAy, MissPurple, goodknight, sakurapop03, thank-you all for showing some interest in my story one way or the other...Here's the next chapter, I hope you like :-)... Oh sorry if the fight scenes are a bit lame lol I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to those...

Chapter 2: SPANK ME!!

"Oh man, I can't believe I'm stuck in space with you! It could have at least been someone who was hot like Johnny Depp or Raffaello Balzo but no it just had to be YOU!! Oh Dende why do you do this to me?" Pan raged as she paced the room like a caged animal.

"It's not that bad! Come on, I'm the most wanted bachelor alive and yet you make me sound like some sort of freak!" He remarked somewhat hurt.

"That's because you are a freak! Seriously Trunks isn't there anyway you can get us out of this mess?"

He paused in his working of fixing the control panel that she had so conveniently made a mess of and was about to reply when a quick beep and the screen across the room burst into life.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, how dare you steal my ship!?" Bulma screamed, reaching impossibly high decibels.

"Mum I-"

"That was supposed to be for MY honey moon but no you had to go and steal my damn ship! I bet you've taken some whore with you too. Who is she? I'm going to ring her neck!" She was fuming, he could almost see the steam billowing out from her ears.

"Mum it's not like that-"

"Oh Trunks how could you? I was going to be in space for three years, all alone with your father. All alone, with no one to interrupt us or hear me scre-"

"MUM! Listen to me! I didn't steal your freakin ship O.K! It was an accident and I don't have a whore with me, I have Pan. Which is worse if you ask me, I'd much rather have the who-"

"Don't you talk to me like that...What!? You have Pan with you!?"

"Yes but-"

"Gohan's going to kill me! I've taken his little baby girl away from him, oh no! Dende could this day get any worse?!"

"Woman, shut up! You're throwing off my concentration with that horrible screeching!" Yelled Vegeta from the G.R.

"Don't you start Vegeta; I'm not in the damn mood your _royal bitchness._"Bulma screamed back.

Pan watched the family fight with each other and sighed. If they were to carry on fighting this way, she wasn't going to get back home until another couple years! Taking the initiative, she walked up to the screen.

"Bulma don't worry about it. We'll come straight back home so you can carry on with your honey moon. You just have to tell us how to work this damn thing!" She declared in a comfortable but forceful tone as she interrupted the argument and stepped into the view of the camera.

"Oh Panny, that's the problem." Bulma sobbed. "You _can't_ come back home!"

"What!?" Bursted Pan and Trunks at the same time.

"Well the thing is I specifically programmed the ship so that when it was launched it wouldn't be able to return back to Earth until three years had passed. I made the programming irreversible, in case Vegeta got sick of me and wanted to dump me back on Earth or if the company got into some kind of trouble and I was tempted to come back. This was going to be our time together; I had planned it for months! It was going to be perfect and I didn't want it to be interrupted. Sorry guys but that ship won't get anywhere near Earth's orbit until the three years are up." She finished sadly as she thought of what she'd be doing if it was Vegeta and her were on the ship instead.

"There's got to be another way. Mum maybe if you give me an insight on your programming and all your passwords, I might be able to break through the wall!" Trunks suggested desperately.

"Mister, _I _programmed that ship and _I _programmed it so it wouldn't come back to Earth until three years time. Since _I_ done that, no one is going to be able to change that!" Bulma replied curtly.

Pan's legs suddenly started to tremble and she found that she needed to sit down or risk collapsing. She silently cursed herself for her weakness and was glad that Vegeta wasn't there to see it. Three years, THREE YEARS! All spent in nothing but a small space ship and with the most infuriating man she had ever met. How the hell was she going to get through this one? She suddenly felt trapped and desperately fought to find her comfort zone.

"Think Pan, think! Chocolate, Cake, Nick's sexy smile, Raffaello's ripped body..." That hit the spot, she quickly wiped all emotion from her face and turned back to join the conversation.

"Bulma isn't there anything you can do?" Pan asked impassively.

"I'm sorry honey but no. I made it so that even a genius like me wouldn't be able to change that. The only thing I can think of for you to do is go and buy another ship. I wouldn't advise it though because their technology is so different from ours and all the controls will be in another language. Further more they would probably make you pay a fortune for it because you are foreigners. You would also need to find an interpreter to do the exchange. Even if you do get a ship and figure out how to use it, you wouldn't even know if it was reliable. I'd say stick with the ship you have for now and I'll try and build another. It will probably take me six months to build and then I'll send Vegeta up to come and get you guys. What do you say?" Bulma stated.

"Ahhh, thank-you Bulma. Can you tell my dad what's happened though?" Pan asked quietly.

"Sure thing honey, well I'll see you two love birds later, I better start working on this ship." With that said Bulma's face disappeared from the screen.

"Trunks you and me in the G.R now! I need to cool off some steam." Pan shouted, vein popping out of her head as she walked to the G.R.

00000000000000

Trunks entered the G.R shortly after Pan. He looked around the room impressed. Wow mum sure had been busy! The G.R had been modified to absorb all attacks that hit it's walls, including ki attacks. It then converted that energy into electricity and sent it back into the ship. Boy, this was going to be fun. He sent a ki blast whirling at Pan and it hit her flush in the back, singing half her top off.

"Trunks!"

"What's the matter Pan, I thought you wanted to go and blow some steam off."

Oh was he going to get it! Pan flew straight at him, screwing up her fist and thrusting it into his lower stomach. He faked pain, doubled over her hand wrapping himself around her arms and then bringing her body crashing into the ground. He smirked at her body splayed out on the floor. Pan returned the smirk and then brought her foot up, sinking it into his groin. She knew it was foul play but didn't care. Anything was fair when it came to Trunks.

He doubled over, and this time he wasn't faking. He dragged his hand away from his groin and sent a ki blast surging its way to Pan, ruining her clothes and leaving them reduced to rags that were barely keeping her modest. She looked down at the garb that now adorned her body and snarled. Flying at him with nigh impossible speeds, she drew her fist back and was ready to pound it into his body when he blocked her. Not loosing her momentum she went to bring her knee into his stomach but he swatted it away like it was a fly.

He hated doing this to Pan, he knew how much she hated being beaten but hell she was ticked and he didn't want to become her punching bag. He fought on the defensive for another two hours before he signaled that it was time to finish. Pan's chest was heaving and he knew she would faint if he didn't stop the fight soon.

Gratefully she walked off into the bathroom and ran a warm bath. She would have died before she gave up fighting to Trunks. Slowly she relaxed as all her pains were washed away by the water. She stayed in the bath until the water went cold and then wrapping a towel around her middle, she walked off to the only bedroom in the ship in search of clothes. She groaned, all the clothes in the wardrobe were either spandex or sluts garb. The most modest thing she could find was a low v-neck singlet top that hugged tightly to her torso and ended just above her navel. She then slipped into the most shortest shorts that she had ever seen and grimaced at the printing across the buttocks that read ''SPANK ME''. It was clear what Bulma had expected to do for most of this trip.

0000000000000000000000000000

Trunks walked into the bedroom to find Pan staring at her reflection in the mirror. Wow, eyeing her ass hungrily and a smirk making its way to his face, he sauntered over to her and slapped her on the butt. Pinching it for good measure before he let go.

"Anything else you want to shamefully ask me for? Although I must say, you're not exactly my type."

"Oh shut your hole Trunks! We're stopping at the nearest planet and we're going to buy me some decent clothes. What the hell was Bulma thinking!?" Pushing past him, the door slammed dangerously behind her, making the hinges ring.

Boy did he like it when she was riled up!

A/N: Well there you go folks, had a bit of a mind block on this chapter. I think my muse is playing hard to get. But when I do catch her, I'm going to chain her to the laptop to make sure she doesn't run away! Well I'm now going on a Vegeta/Bulma fanfic search, you gota love that bad ass attitude!!


	3. Raiders

Heya people this is my first attempt at a t/p so bare with me here

Chapter 3: Raiders.

Pan had avoided Trunks for the rest of the day, she didn't like him seeing her in these rags and plus she was as angry as hell. He was the most egotistical, conceited jerk she ever had the trouble of meeting. But after brewing the last four hours over in anger, she was tired and wanted nothing more then to jump in a warm bed and drift off to sleep. She walked through the ship slowly, trying to make sure she didn't run into Trunks along the way. Finally arriving at the bedroom she peered into the darkness and thanked Dende that Trunks was no where in site. Clumsily she tumbled onto the bed and sank under the covers, totally oblivious to the person who was already sleeping in there... and fell asleep straight away.

She was running down a hall, padding through like her life depended on it. Everywhere she could hear voices echoing off the walls, faces appearing and then disappearing. She tried to escape but the hall just went on and on. She tried to blast through the walls but they just reformed. She could hear the screams of children, smell the fear of mothers, taste the evil in the air, see the suffocating darkness and feel the black abyss that was reaching out to grab her despite her protests and pulling her down, causing her to shiver...

She was having that dream again and pretty soon she was going to wake up screaming. But something happened that shouldn't have, something intervened, wrapping her in warmth and chasing the shadows away. She felt a warm glow that seemed to wined up her body. It felt odd, too real to be a dream and for the first time in seven months she was able to wake from the nightmare without her body shaking.

With a start her eyes flew open and quickly swiveled about to see where she was. It took awhile for her to register that she was on the stupid space ship. She went to climb out of bed, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep but found that she was glued to the spot. She went to move her arms but found that they were useless, it was like they weren't even hers. She went to kick her legs out but stopped in mid-swing, something was nuzzling her hair and whispering inaudible words. She was quickly slapped out of her drowsy state and realised that it was Trunks. He was also the reason she couldn't move because his arms were wrapped firmly around her. Oh no, it was going to be a mission trying to wake him, he slept like a zombie.

Scratching at his arms, she tried to pry them off but it only resulted in him squeezing them around her tighter. off his arms but he only squeezed them around her tighter. She squirmed and bucked but only was able to turn her body around so that they were now nose to nose. Blowing hard in his face in an attempt to wake him up, he continued sleeping and the only reaction she received was a string of incoherent words that ended in a pout. She then tried yelling at him but that still didn't work, so without thinking she closed the gap between their mouths and bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood.

000000000000000000

Trunks jumped with a start and recoiled, causing himself to fallout of the bed. Since he still had Pan in his arms she rolled off with him too. He ended up landing on top of Pan with a muted thud, pinning her to the floor in the process.

"Trunks get off a me!" She husked as her screeching voice slowly brought him back to life.

"Ahhhh Panny……………… what you doing down there? Drawling, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Couldn't resist me huh?" He murmured, while stifling a yawn.

"Ewwww in your dreams buddy, you're the creep who sneaked into my bed!" She retorted, tickling Trunks neck with her breath in the process.

"Tah, I was sleeping in here long before you came in. I've been crashed in here ever since you slammed the door on me when I asked if there was anything else you wanted from me. Don't even know why I asked, we both knew you were trying to get into my pants!" He replied with a smirk curving his lips.

"Honey I wouldn't even have had to try, men fall all over me whether I want them to or not. What can I say? Aphrodite always had a soft spot for me. Now get off Trunks or do you find that it's too hard to take your hands away?" She coyly replied, playing him with his own game.

"Doubt it, I like my woman to be well defined. They don't have to have big boobs, they just have to at least be bigger then mine. Sorry sugah but YOU just don't cut it!" He said as he groped her chest to emphasize what he meant. Rolling off her, he stood up and then pulled her up to stand in front of him. "And since you woke me up by pulling me off the bed, I say you should cook me breakfast. Well woman don't just stand there gapping at me...go and coooooooooook it"

"What!? First of all I'll have you know that I have the best damn figure a woman could ask for. Secondly I didn't pull you off the bed, you FELL off the bed. Thirdly you'll be lucky if you get even a crumb from m-" She was immediately cut off by Trunks as he pushed her up against the wall and pulled her into a deep kiss, her words lost in her throat. His lips burned with fire and longing, that it was hard to stop herself from falling... As quickly as it had started, he ended it. Killing it stone dead as he broke his lips from hers and looked into her eyes.

"Always shuts them up. You won't believe how annoying your voice can get." He whispered irritably, as he turned around and made to leave...

Gasping she clutched at her lips. "You just kissed me!"

"Uh, don't remind me! It's something that I'd rather forget...have you even kissed a guy before?" He replied as he turned back around to look at her, eyebrow raised.

Pan sucked in her breath. How dare he kiss her then run her down. She brought her leg up to kick him but thought better of it and instead she hooked it around the back of his knees while sinking her hands into his shirt. In one quick movement she yanked him so that his body was now pressed up against hers and then she dipped her head low, whispering into his ear.

"Only a few but they've never been able to stop." Her lips gliding softly over his skin, causing him his back to stiffen.

"Humph, that's something I'll definitely won't have any trouble with." He replied indignantly, as he felt her hands weave into his hair.

"Hmmmm, famous last words." With that said, she brought her lips up to meet his.

The kiss started off slowly as she brushed her mouth lightly against his. Flicking her tongue out, she trailed it along his bottom lip. Retracting her tongue, she took his lip with it and started to suck it softly.

Upon her lightly nipping and sinking her teeth into him, he lost all his resolve as his mind clouded over with _need_. He could feel her hand tracing the crevices of his abs and the other massaging it's down to the bottom of his neck. He pushed up against her causing her to gasp as his body crashed into hers. Taking control, he forced his tongue into her mouth.

Moaning she pushed him away for a muched needed breath where he latched onto her neck, attasking it furiously. Wrenching him off, she brought him back into a kiss. But pulled back slowly after, toying with him.

He growled in frustration, didn't this woman realise what she was doing to him? He cupped his hands under what was now his, holstering her up so that his waist was now wedged between her legs, he started to gyrate his hips against hers. He begged her with his hands as they slid under her shirt, to further their kiss and was rewarded when she opened her mouth. He went to slide his tongue through the gap but was interrupted by a ringing from across the room and a blinding flash as a screen burst into life, lighting up the room. Before he could do anything to stop it, Pan closed her mouth and turned her head away to look at the screen.

On screen was a picture of Bulma with a knowing smirk. "Maybe I should call back later, I see I've interrupted something." She grinned evilly.

Trunks rasped out, unable to conceal the growing lust and irritation in his voice. "Yeah come back later, it was just getting good..." He snapped, while bringing Pan back into his embrace.

However Pan pushed him away and jumped down from her sitting position. She coolly walked away from him and to the screen.

"What, where are you going?" Trunks asked as he reached out and grabbed her hand, whisking her around to face him.

"Hate to break it to you sugah but you're not my type. How can I put this nicely? Oh yeah you just don't cut it!" She replied smugly as she walked away, swinging her hips. Having proved her point and extracted her revenge, she had no more reason to toy with him.

"Ah nah don't worry 'bout it Bulma, it was nothing. So what's happening?" She asked, exaggerating the nothing.

"Oh Panny I just wanted to tell you that in the top draw in the dresser, there's a money card for you. Just encase you may need anything."

"But it won't work on the other planets, will it?"

"Oh I improved it, planting a universal chip in the card. So that no matter where you are as long as they have some form of technology, you'll be able to access your accounts. But you might want to carry around some diamonds or such, encase you get into a snag. Well any who I see you've put my clothes to good use. But Panny don't get too carried away, your daddy will be coming around to call you later and what will he think if he catches you in the middle of taming Trunks? Oh well I'll see you two kids later, I gotta get back to Vegeta, bye!" Bulma winked as the screen died.

Trunks gawked at Pan. How could she play me like that? Running his hands through his hair in frustration, he sighed. That evil mole, he knew it was payback for his ''display'' and words earlier but he still couldn't help but feel angry. She had made his body burn and then left him high and dry. Sure he deserved it after what he had done but he still was angry. Angry at her for playing him, angry because it stopped, angry because he couldn't stop himself from giving her that first kiss which had started this mess, angry because he still wanted her but mostly angry because she had gotten one over him.

He slowly calmed his emotions and looked into those eyes that had always captivated his soul, not displaying the tiniest hint of the storm that was raging within him. "Now how about that breakfast?" He inquired with a smirk as he walked out of the room and onto the bathroom to take care of a little "problem".

0000000000000000000

Pan looked over at Trunks whose hair was still drying from his shower as he prepared their ship to land on the planet called Blukadah. It was a well developed planet, mainly used as a port for passing ships to replenish their supplies. After breakfast Trunks had told her that they would be landing in an hour so she could go and get her some clothes. She had arched an eyebrow at this, wondering why he was being so nice. She thought that he would have been at least a little hostile towards her after what she had done and it wounded her pride to know that it didn't really bother him. He still treated her as though nothing had changed between them and she was still his Panny. She shook off these thoughts and just accepted what he had to say with a curt nod. After all she was really starting to feel naked in these clothes.

They steeped out of the ship and onto the landing. Everywhere around them was crowded with all manner of creatures. There were beings with six eyes, no mouth and four legs or purple people with green hair who looked exactly like humans, besides these facts. Every different arrangement of a being that she could think up were all around her. Some of them had cast disdainful glances their way before turning their heads with their noses up turned and walking away. She tugged at her top, trying to make it stretch out longer but only ended up ripping the frail fabric. She cursed and moved quickly onto the nearest shop, loosing Trunks purposely in the crowd.

She walked through the door, it wasn't a flash shop just general supplies. She grabbed all the clothes on the nearest rack and brought them up to the counter, tapping her fingers impatiently as she waited to be served. The shop attendant ignored her until he couldn't find any more excuses to do so any longer. He took his time walking over to her and screwed his nose up in disgust as he stared down at her.

"We don't serve YOUR KIND here, go somewhere else." He said, walking stiffly out to the back room giving Pan no time to lash back.

"Jerk, fine if he doesn't want my money I'll go elsewhere." She said strewing all the clothes over his shop, before she walked out.

She carried on searching the streets for another shop but found that no one would serve her because of her appearance. They had all assumed her to be some kind of prostitute and had bluntly stated that they didn't need her filthy money or her in their shop chasing away customers. She had found out that prostitutes were people who were shunned badly by the community and despite all her offers to pay triple of what the clothes were actually worth, they had all told her to go to Back Waters Lane, saying that she would only get service there.

So that was how she had found herself in this dirty excuse for a street. She could smell the stink of sewage and see the profiles of shady men and whores alike eyeballing her. That was when she decided that she'd rather rot in hell then buy anything from here and turned to walk around. She busied herself with trying to find Trunks ki, maybe she could coax him into buying her some clothes, hell she'd even settle to wear what he had bought for him. That was why she never felt the men behind her approaching.

"Hey there, haven't seen you around before. Care to have some fun?" Said a rotting, stink man.

"Go to hell, there ain't enough money in this universe that could even tempt me into thinking of shagging you!" Pan replied over her shoulder.

"What you think you're too good for me ae? Well you listen here you ugly slut! You ain't no better than any of us!" He said, throwing his hands out wide, indicating to the other people around him. "And what I want is what I get, so let me set something straight here. After I'm done with you, you're going to do my friend here Jack and then Rick over there and if I'm satisfied I might just think of paying you." He said his face so close that Pan could see what he had eaten for the past eight months.

She spat in his face and sent a ki blast rocketing into him, while turning on her heel to walk away. The smoke cleared away and the man was still standing there, not a single scratch on his crusty features. Pan heard a scratchy laugh escape his lips and whipped around to face the man.

"Oh we have a feisty one gents, you know what to do" With that said Pan felt a stunning pain whisk through her body, sucking her dry of all her energy. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the horrible lumps that raked the mans body that was in front of her. Her last thought was Trunks and then their was nothing...

"Chuck her on the ship mate, I think the boss is going to enjoy his new present." The ugly man stated as his men carried Pan along with the other woman they had caught on this raid into the ship.

Trunks fought desperately with his thoughts. He couldn't believe Pan had ditched him purposely and on a foreign planet at that. She had some nerve, but he wasn't going to go looking for her. If that woman wanted to go off by herself then it was her problem if she got into trouble. He kicked at the stones on the ground in anger, booting them through one of the shop walls. Didn't she think that she might just get hurt? Even though she was a Saiyan, it didn't make her invincible, just possibly pigheaded. Oh how he hated her! She was always on his thoughts one way or the other. Ever since she had decided to get frisky with him, she had invaded his thoughts even more. He was addicted to her, there was no doubt about it but she didn't give a damn about him and it annoyed him to no end...

"Trunks..." He jerked his head up in reply, ready to bite her head off for being so stupid. But she wasn't there. He searched to find her ki and after a long wait he finally found it, barely readable for it was so low. Trunks' anger melted away and it was replaced by panic as he blasted off into the sky in search of Pan's dying ki...

A/N: Well another chapter finished. Sorry, yous probably didn't like it huh? Oh well I did my best. And about that umm what should I call it an apple, banana, mandarin, ¼ lemon?? Well not really a lemon anyway what ever it was, I'm not good at doing those either. Which is kind of stupid you might say, seeing as I'm doing a T/P fanfic huh?!But I _had _to put it in there, it couldn't be avoided... Well I'm going to hit the sack people it's 3:35 in the morning and I could really do with a good nights sleep. Nighty night, Hugz n kisses...MWAH


	4. Give her hell

Heya people this is my first attempt at a t/p so bare with me here

Disclaimer: Oh I don't own it but Bardock is repeatedly telling me that he wished I at least owned him!

Sorry people for the late update! I'm such a hypocrite, always moaning about people taking too long to update and yet I do the exact same thing! But I guess you can't blame me, seeing as the stories I moan about are _**definitely**_ worth moaning about if you get a new chapter out of it:-)

To my all these lovely people... Tamara Raditz, piXiikAy, MissPurple, goodknight, sakurapop03, SamuraiGirl7, puertorrican-babe, rose lily potter, samantha, Jennie I. Sachs, Shippostail, Gotunks, Trispa, AlondraM...love you guys :-)

(I saw this on one of the T/P's I was reading and thought it was a good idea.)

Summary of last chapter: Pan jumps into the same bed as Trunks, not knowing of course. They get into an argument, Trunks harshly taking a bite out of Pan's pride. Wanting revenge she seduces him and then leaves him high and dry. They finally land on a Planet to get Pan some suitable clothes. However no one will serve her because they take her to be a common whore and since Pan ditched Trunks, she has no one to get them for her so she is forced to go to the ''dodgier'' side of town. She gets caught up in a raid and is about to be abducted, when she unconsciously sends Trunks a '' 911 distress call''. Which sends Trunks zooming into action...

Chapter 4: Give her hell!

Trunks landed just in time to see Pan before the ship's door closed and then she was gone. It disappeared in the blink of an eye as soon as the door was shut. It didn't even take off, it was like one second it was there and the next it wasn't. He searched around frantically to see if there was anywhere the ship could have gone. Having found it nowhere, he stopped to try and get information from the locals.

"Hey, hey, hey you! Can you tell me where that ship's heading and who's on it?" Trunks demanded desperately while stopping an orange man.

"Whooot Shiip?" He replied, struggling with the language.

"That damn one that just took all those woman?" Frustrated, he tried to keep his ki from raising.

"Diat shiip beelungs tu di piiirit loorde. Diat shiip woos a raiida, tiaks woomen for di piirit loorde's foun. Di leeft ova wons arr yuusd for profit, bi biyung seexual uu laabaring slaves. Your beetar forgitin her cos uil neevar geet hur buck." With that said the man turned and walked away...

0000000000000000000000000000

Pan swayed in and out of conscience as her face was slapped into the back of the man that had her body flung over his shoulder. She looked around her and saw that she was in a hallway that was filled with men and unconscious women, much in the same position that she found herself in. They walked in silence, no sound to be heard except for the constant drumming of marching feet. The men were all clad in a matching uniform and she noted, of the same race. Strange gray coloured beings with piercing red eyes, bald heads and crude twisted features that made them look like monsters from out of a horror film. Their faces were void of all emotion and completely focused ahead. They continued on walking for another five minutes until they entered a large round room and came to stop in the middle of it, in front of three men. One who happened to be sitting on a throne of bones.....

"Sir, these are the subjects that we recently acquired from the planet Blukadah." Stated the man that was in front, who seemed to be in charge of the rest of the group of men.

"Good, lay them down in front of me for inspection." Replied the man in the throne as he stood up.

Pan felt herself moving forward and then dropping, her body crashing into the ground in unison with the rest of the women. She winced as pain shot through her head, having connected hard with the corner of a step.

"Argh, gow don't you barbarians know how to handle a woman? You ugly freaks!" She spat, which quickly earned her a backhanded slap.

"What she's awake? How can this be?" Questioned the man who had been on the throne. Shock written all over his face.

"Well maybe I woke up, you dork! But damn what the hell did yous do to me? I feel like I've just flown straight into grandpa Goku's head! This damn headache is killing me!" Pan whined as she sat up clutching her aching head. A little crack on the head with a step shouldn't have hurt at all.

"You will not speak to Lord Odin in that manner and you won't speak unless spoken to!" A man said to Pan, giving her another slap.

She felt her skin burn and her energy grow lower. Why was it that every time these people touched her she lost a lot of her energy?

"Damn you in hell! Stop slapping me, I've got a bad enough headache as it is!" She said as she slapped the man in return, sending him through the far wall but also using up all of her energy causing herself to collapse like she had been sparring for ages.

"What is this? You, woman come here. Where are you from?" Lord Odin demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere near your ugly mug and there's no way in hell I'm telling you where I'm from!" She spat back even though she knew it would be better to keep her mouth shut.

"How dare you!?" Lord Odin snarled while lifting her up by Bulma's shirt, causing it to rip even further. "You would be wise to do what I say you little wench!" His face screwed up in anger.

Pan managed to whisper a weak "Never" before she was roughly thrown into one of the soldiers.

"Bind this whore and then take her to my chambers, I'll deal with her later. As for the other women, take them to Piris. He'll know what to do. Now get out of my sight before I'm tempted to blast the lot of you into the next dimension!" Growled Odin as he stormed out of the room...

00000000000000000

Trunks had been scrounging around for information for the last five hours and with each answer he had found himself growing more and more angry. He had found out that this so called 'Lord Odin' had suddenly come to power when his father had died and left him the throne, a couple years back. Having seized the crown with both hands, he set out to conquer worlds. His Planet had suffered badly and died, causing his people to live on an artificial planet that was more like a gigantic ship. Needing resources for his people to progress throughout the universe, he had armored up his troops and set out to find Worlds to pay tribute to him. At first he had done it to benefit his people who were slowly dying. But with each new Planet that he had conquered the thirst for power had grown within him and soon he was a mercilessly power driven monster, who delighted in the pain of others. Many planets had resisted his power and stated that they'd rather die together with their honour intact then serve a monster like him. Instead of destroying them like he had with the other planets that had defied him, he tortured them instead. Separating the woman and children from the men and forcing the men to watch as the women and children had unspoken obscenities thrust upon them. Unable to watch the horror as their families were raped and their limbs cut off, the men had pledged their loyalty to Lord Odin straightaway. But Odin didn't care and took their families anyway, throwing them into slavery. Using it as a punishment to the people because they had taken up so much of his time. Lord Odin had continued on in this fashion growing steadily into power and from what Trunks could gather, he still was. Trunks had also found out that Odin's troops often raided the planet that he was on for slaves, but it was always random so no one would know of when the next time a raid would be. Frustrated at his helplessness for not being able to help Pan, Trunks had unintentionally blown up a shop as he had trouble controlling his rage. He had finally lost it when he turned a corner expecting to see his ship but finding nothing.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAMN SHIP!!" He yelled as his ki rapidly grew, devastating the planet with vicious earthquakes and crumbling burning buildings as the full amount of his power was released...

0000000000000000

Pan had slept the moment she hit the floor of Lord Odin's chambers, her body giving into fatigue. She didn't stir until she was hit hard on the head by the bedroom door as someone walked in.

"You will tell me who you are and where you are from right now, if you value your life." Odin had growled as he stared down at Pan in disgust.

"I already told you, you can go to hell!" Pan had snapped back as she leaped out of the way, just barely missing Odin's ki blast that was directed at her face.

A sinful grin graced his lips as he looked at Pan. "You're a saiyan, aren't you? I always knew that Frieza wouldn't be able to completely kill yous off and look your proof of it today, even though your blood is tainted. This is going to work out just fine." He laughed evilly.

"What makes you so sure!" She asked wondering how he could know so much just by looking at her.

Odin just stood impassively as he looked Pan up and down, "You're coming with me.." He said lost in thought as he gripped Pan's wrist with his hand, unconsciously stealing more of her ki. Pan winced and was forced to follow him as he would not hear her protests.

They entered a laboratory ten minutes later and Pan found herself struggling to stand on her own two feet after having nearly all her energy drained out of her body, twice in one day. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore Odin let go of her wrist and she felt her energy slowly start to return, along with her anger.

"Piris where the hell are you, get here now!" Odin shouted as a slimy old man rushed out from around the corner.

"Yes my Lord?" He asked timidly.

"I have someone for your little experiment that we've been talking about, her blood is thin but it will do." Odin stated as people in black cloaks wrestled with Pan and strapped her body to a working table. "Oh and don't go easy on her." With that said Odin left the room.

Pan felt panic rush through her body for the first time since she had been abducted. She thrashed her weight around, wishing with all her might that her ki would return to her, so that she would be able to stop her clothes being ripped from her body. She felt cold clammy hands run over her nakedness and screamed with furry when she saw the hint of lust in the mens' eyes that raked her body. Just when she thought they were going to take her, the old man Piris intervened. Placing a hand over a mans shoulder as he struggled to get his belt undone.

"Don't you dare touch her, she's too valuable. I need her for the time being but you can have her as soon as I'm finished, not that there'd be much left." Piris said as he pulled out a scalpel and slit open Pan's stomach, revealing her insides.

She clenched her jaw and forced herself to reply. "Do your worst." That was the last thing that came from her mouth before it was possessed by her screams. Her body shuddering with pain as it was dissected...

Lord Odin trudged down the hall back to his room, completely lost in his thoughts until he heard an ear-splitting scream that echoed around him. He smirked, "Looks like Piris wasted no time in starting, I'll wonder if the girl will be able to hack it. Piris is never subtle..." He quietly mused to himself, breaking out in a full fledged smile. "That's why I like him..."

000000000000000000000000000

It had been three months since Pan had been taken. During this time Trunks had spent his every hour training, planning, waiting for the opportune moment. Finally it had come. Trunks had flown straight to the scene as soon as he had felt many distressed kis spike. He landed a couple metres away, watching in disgust as he saw woman being raped and children forced to watch. He couldn't stand it, he hurtled a ki blast to the offending man, turning him into ashes. His friends that had been laughing previously before, shrieked in fear and scattered like the cowards they were. Taking as much women and children with them as they fled for their ship. The door closing automatically behind them and the ship being transported instantly into space. But not before a certain lavender haired stowaway had crept aboard.

"Here I come Pan-Chan."

A/N: Well there you have it people, please review. I found it rather hard to write this chapter, it just wouldn't flow and your reviews keep me going when I'd rather throw my notebook at the wall in a hissy fit! Well see ya later! Happy T/P hunting!!

P.S If you find a really good T/P or V/B please pm, I would love to read it!


	5. What the hell!

Heya people this is my first attempt at a t/p so bare with me here

Heya People!!

To my all these lovely people... Tamara Raditz, piXiikAy, MissPurple, goodknight, sakurapop03, SamuraiGirl7, puertorrican-babe, rose lily potter, samantha, Jennie I. Sachs, Shippostail, Gotunks, Trispa, AlondraM, trunksfan001, Benny-JPanimeluver, Fallen Angel Cerys, KAI THE FELINE DRAGON MONKEY, SaiyanWolf-Girl, Trisa, ...love you guys :-) xxXXxx YOUS ARE THE BEST!! Biggest kisses and hugz sent your way!

Love all you guys for the support that yous give me!! Heart yous heaps!!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Why do you have to keep reminding me??

-Adopts the announcers voice at the beginning of every dbz episode-" Ahem...On the last chapter of Dragon Ball T/P Understanding, Pan was abducted by some really ugly aliens where she was taken to their H.Q to await her fate. Not being able to hold her tongue, she was rewarded by getting thrown under the surgeons knife for an extreme makeover...Trunks not being able to rescue her in time before the ship took off, dedicates himself to stalking informants about the evil Lord Odin. Training while he waits for an opportunity to save Pan, he chances upon a raid and stows away on the ship. Vowing to get Pan back. Will he make it?? Can he get there in time to save her? Is he on the right ship?? Will he die in the process?? Find out in this chapter of Dragon Ball T/P Understanding! –Theme Music- Dadadadadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bombombom...

A/N: Well here's that dreadful chapter! Argh it was awful writing it, it has to be the ugliest chapter ever!! But oh well I had to put it in there.. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr the next chapter will be A LOT better hopefully. I have heaps lined up so it better work all out. Well enough with my ranting already, on with the story!!

Chapter Five: It gets messier.

Abice stared at the girl who was sharing his cell. It had been three months and she still hadn't woken, he was beginning to think that she never would. A grim frown crossed his face as he remembered the first time he had seen her.......

-FLASHBACK-

It had been a cold night and Abice shifted around, wrapping his clothes about him. He heard a door crashing into the wall and arguing voices heading his way. This was not a good sign. Guards never came down at night unless they had a new prisoner or needed to satisfy their carnal cravings. He sat up, straining to here what was being said. He caught snippets of their conversation and frowned...

"Zecra give her here, something as fine as that doesn't come by everyday..."

"You heard the Doc, no one can take her. Her energy is too low and they still need her..."

"Oh come on, I won't go hard on her and I'll make it quick. No one has to know..."

"You know damn well that you'd suck out the rest of her energy. The girl won't be able to take it, otherwise I would've taken her myself..."

"You still can have her Zec, I'll even let you go first. Just make sure you leave enough for me..."

"No dammit, plus I never share. So if I'm to have her, she's all mine!!" He replied firmly, finishing the conversation as he fumbled with the lock to Abice's cell.

Abice quickly dropped back down to his bench, feigning sleep as he waited for the generals' next move.

The door swung open, smashing against the wall with a resounding bang! The two men shuffled over to the far side and dropped their load none too gently. There a woman lay naked and spread eagled across the bench.

"Oh man, oh man!! Screw the Doc I'm taking her now!" And with that the littler one of the two went to pounce on the unconscious women. However he was brought up short as he was knocked out of the way by a fist cracking his jaw.

"If you dare defy my orders again, I'll rip your ugly mug off! Now get your useless hide off the ground and follow me." Said the Guard named Zecra as he walked out the door.

Abice listened to them leave until their footsteps couldn't be heard anymore. He stiffly got up and went over to inspect his new cell mate. He whistled as he realised what all the fuss was about. This creature truly was beautiful even though she looked haggard and tired. His eyes scanned her body frantically, taking in all the deep cuts across her body that had been carelessly sealed with a gluey substance. He stared at the women in awe. "They look as though they've dissected her alive. It's a wonder that she's still breathing!" He looked down at the clothes that were lying beside her and carefully started to dress her cold body. Cautiously taking the clothes over her head while trying not to br-

Abice was jolted from his flash-back as he heard a door slam in the distance. Everyday the guards would come and take the woman away to the lab. She was gone for a few hours or so before she was brought back and laid on her bench. He mused over why she was so important that they would go through the trouble of keeping her alive, even if they didn't try to heal her. He cursed himself for not being able to help the women who he had become so fascinated with. He couldn't heal her but if she were to recover he would be able to teach her how to resist the Carkicar's ki stealing techniques.

His gaze involuntarily swept back to the woman on the bench opposite of him. She occupied his thoughts continuously even though he hadn't even spoken to her. He searched her beautiful face, committing every feature to memory when her eyes fluttered and then opened. He rubbed at his eyes frantically, deciding that it must have been a trick of the light that had caused him to hallucinate. But then she painfully sat up and turned to face him.

"Where am I?" She looked around dazed. "Who are you? Oh my gosh, where is Trunks!"

The woman quickly jumped up out of panic but her legs weren't able to support her and so they collapsed beneath her. She clutched her pounding head and waited for the impact of the floor but it never came. Instead strong arms were wrapped about her and her body crashed against another, not the hard floor.

"You stupid woman! What were you thinking? You've been knocked out for three months now, you can't just jump up expecting to be all good. Dammit you could have gotten hurt!" He growled, while placing her softly back on the bence.

"Well sorry Mr High n Mighty but I just woke up to see some guy I've never seen before in my life, locked up in a place that I don't even know where in Hell's name it is and I find out that my best friend, the person that has been practically by my side nearly every single damn hour of the day for the last year, is no where to be seen. To top it right off my head feels like it has been pounded under a sledge hammer! So of course I'm going to be a little freaked!" She screeched back at him in defense.

"Oh yea mmm sorry about that but I've watched you lying there for three months, never thinking that you were going to wake. Now that you have, I couldn't bare to think about loosing you to a never-ending sleep again...It gets mighty lonely in here with no one to talk to. So you can't blame me for being a bit worried huh? Anyway I'm Abice" He said sheepishly as he down on the bench next to her.

"Yeah I guess I can't, well I'm Pan ah nice to met ya. Do you know what I'm doing here? I can't remember a thing!"

"Well the Doc's been running some tests on you and by the scars that you have, I bet it's something nasty!"

"I still can't remember! Dammit I'll kill who ever done this to me!"

"Well from what I can figure you were probably caught in a raid by one of those spineless ki sucking pricks that they have the nerve to call soldiers!" Abice spat out in disgust.

"Ki sucking pricks..." Pan whispered as the penny dropped. "Oh my gosh! Those friggin' wankers! As soon as I g-

But Pan was interrupted by the two generals that clambered into the room. They were fully clothed, even their hands. The only thing that wasn't covered were their faces'.

"Well, well, well...Sleeping beauty's finally awake!" The general said as he turned to his partner with a sly look on his face. "I might just get some fun tonight."

"Ah no fair Zec! I was the first to lay claim on her, you at least have to let me have a round." The littler partner replied in a sulk.

The one named Zec let out a manianical –A/N: Yes I just made up yet another word lol- laugh. "I ain't gotta do anything. Don't worry I'll tell you if she's a screamer. First though I gotta get her to Doc."

"Not as fun as finding out for yourself." Mumbled his partner.

"The only way I'll be screaming your name is in disgust and disappointment. As I rip off your little worm and shove it down your throat! Sorry to say but I'm too much of a women for you!" She said sweetly but deadly as she fluttered her eyelashes mockingly. Yes, she never was one for modesty.

"Ohh still got that fire haven't you?" Zec said as he yanked Pan off the bed by her hand causing her to fumble onto her feet then crumple in a heap. He lowered his face then whispered seductively in her ear. "Thrashing you is going to be better then I thought." He then swept Pan into his arms, his hands gliding possessively over her body as he stood and left the cell.

"Urgh gross! Don't you even think about coppin' a feel mister! I swear I'll rip your hands off!" That was the last thing that Abice heard as she was carted away.

000000000000000000000

Trunks silently crept off the now deserted ship and out onto the docks. He looked around and whistled. There was nothing but grey for miles, no other colour. No grass, no flowers...hell there wasn't even a blue sky! Instead there was a never ending assembly of buildings and a force field which surrounded the whole artificial planet, so that it felt as though he was back on his ship looking out one of the many windows into space.

He sat down, mauling over how he was going to find Pan. By what he could see, it was going to be extremely hard. Guards were patrolling the streets like crazy and by the looks of it there was only one species that occupied this planet.

"Dammit, I'm going to stick out like dogs nuts! Damn my hair, wouldn't have been so bad if it was black!" He cursed under his breath.

After a few hours he came up with two plans. One, he'd scout over the whole planet, pick out the most important building and blow half of it up! Demanding that they hand over Pan or he'd finish the rest of the planet off. Un-fortunately it had a lot of set backs. Like he might accidently hurt Pan in the process or kill the people who knew where she was...Hell she might not even be on this planet! For all he knew she could of already been shipped off into the mines or worse! Having no other choice he took plan two and calmly walked over to the nearest guards, giving himself up...

00000000000000000000

Abice anxiously waited for Pan to return. She had been gone for five hours and couldn't help but think the worse. The lock clicked and he was relieved to see a very groggy Pan fall into the room, followed closely by the two guards.

"You little wench, you can rot in here for all I care!" Sneered Zec as he slammed the door in her face.

Pan whipped around and smiled wickedly at Abice.

"What did you do? He asked curiously.

"Oh nothing really...Let's just say we played a little game and I won!" She said triumphantly, giving him a knowing wink.

Confused yet knowing she wasn't going to reveal any more, Abice let the matter drop. "So what did they do to you? You were gone for more then five hours, usually they only take you away for one."

She sighed heavily and then dropped onto her bench before she replied. "They knocked me out, I don't know anything about what they're doing. They're very secretive about it, it's something big I can tell you that much. I'll be damned if I don't find out what it is!"

0000000000000000000000

"Sir, we found a straggler on the streets. He must of escaped from the last shipment of slaves. Should I deport him?" A man said as he gruffly pulled a hand cuffed Trunks forward.

"Kill him, it'll be a waste of money to send just one person on a ship all the way to the mines. Much cheaper if you just get rid of the ugly runt."

Trunks muscles tensed at the insult. Ugly? Runt? Hell women dropped at his feet with nothing more from him then a smile and he definitely knew that he wasn't in any means _small._ His ki rocketed crazily as he fought to gain his control.

A man who was passing by suddenly stopped as he felt Trunks ki." You there, who is this man and what is he doing here." Asking the officer who had Trunks cuffed.

"He's a straggler, found him wondering on the street. General Gippets just ordered me to kill him, My Lord."

"That won't be necessary. What race are you? Wouldn't happen to be a saiyan now would you?" He asked, gaze fixed on Trunks.

Trunks took a step back in shock before replying a "No."

"Very well then, never mind." He said sweeping his eyes back to the officer. "Take him to cell 156 and while you're at it, dispose of that new girl we got. The one with the black hair, oh what's her face...Pin, Pam, Pan?? Anyway get on with it, what the hell are you doing still standing here?"

"NO!!" Trunks yelled, unable to control his rage.

"Ah...So you do know our little saiyan mistress and with that power level coming off you like that despite the ki suppressing cuffs, I'd take it you're one too!" He laughed evilly. "Get him away and don't bother the girl. If you lay one hand on her, I'll kill you myself." With that he walked away...

0000000000000000000000000

Pan sat on her bad shaking in her temper. Abice had just finished recounting what he knew about Lord Odin and what he had done to his people and the ones he enslaved.

"I'll kill him Abice, I swear I'll kill him. Even if it is the last thing I do. I'll die before I let this madness carry on without me doing anything." Angry tears threatening to spill over.

"Pan, Pan, calm down! You just worry about getting better you hear me and then we'll worry about that!" He told her sternly.

"I can't help it, all the things he has done, doing! All those poor children and their mothers...It makes me sick! Oh no what if he captured Trunks!? If he's dead..." Her voice finally cracked, an un-obedient tear finally escaping her eyes.

Abice pulled her in close and hugged her tightly. "Hey you keep your chin up we'll get through this mess, don't you worry. Trunks will be fine if what you've told me about him is true. You just worry about yourself and stop this crying. The problem with you is that your heart is just too big and no more tears O.K, it ruins your pretty face." He whispered gently.

Pan looked up into his eyes, giving him a small smile before kissing him tenderly on the cheek. "Thanks Abs." She sniffed before laying her head back into the crook of his neck, snuggling into his grip. "I sure hope you're right, oh Trunks..." She whispered slowly before falling to sleep, exhaustion finally taking over.

Abice sat in deep thought, his arms still firmly wrapped around Pan. Ha hated seeing anyone upset but with this woman it was pure torture. He wanted to burst through the doors and blast anyone who had ever hurt this beautiful angel. Anyone who had made her cry or feel unwanted. He wanted them to feel her pain ten-fold. He sighed heavily, knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could do until Pan had finally recovered and they had found out what the Doc was up to. All he could do now was comfort her.

He heard the guards approaching and groaned. "What the hell do they want?" He sat and waited as the doors were flung open. Two guards brought in a lavender haired man, tossing him onto the floor before slamming the door behind them.

"Grate, another recruit." Abice muttered darkly underneath his breath. "Well ah um I'm Abice, welcome to my humble abode." He said sarcastically as he clutched onto Pan even tighter, causing her to whimper under the force of his embrace.

Trunks gruffly stood up to shake Abice's hand. " Hey I'm Trunks nice to...meet you..." He said, staring at the woman in Abice's arms.

Pan moved around restlessly, trying to get comfortable again after Abice had moved his hand, subconsciously exposing her face in the process.

Trunks stared dumbfounded at the black haired woman in front of him. "Pan?" He moved his face closer to get a better look, barely a breath between them. "Pan!" He shouted with relief, jolting her out of her sleep. He suddenly realised that she was in the arms of another man and his expression grew deadly. "Pan." He repeated in a dark tone, a deadly aura emanating from his body.

Pan flicked the bangs out of her eyes and stared at the man who practically had murder in his own. "Trunks??"

A/N: Well there it is people. Argh it makes me sooo angry, ugly chapter!! Oh well can yous please read the stories in my favourite list!! Their are some really good T/P's their and I need your reviews to help me to persuade them to up-date!! I'll try and get another chappy up soon. This one is going to be fun...Hmmmm I wonder what Trunks will do seeing as that green monster has jumped onto his back! Well later days!! Mwah

KAI THE FELINE DRAGON MONKEY –Argh this thing gets me so p!# off! Why the hell won't it let me use underscores??-

Gurl you soooooo need to get an email address!! How are you going to write awesome fics if you don't have an account?? So get on that NOW!!

P.S. Lolz Oh yeah sorry about the OOCness, I haven't watched Dragon Ball GT so I was kinda making a guess at their characters. But I have seen the dbz series and they totally rox my sox!!

P.S.S. Oh an yeah you gota love Veggie-Chan!!-Me and him are secretly married he just doesn't know it yet! Lolz-

P.S.S.S. Oh don't worry I won't make her into a girly-girl she sooo doesn't need the make-up or dresses...SHE'S PRETTY ENOUGH JUST HOW SHE IS!!

xxXXxx


	6. I'm not coming with you!

Heya people this is my first attempt at a t/p so bare with me here

Heya People!! Here's the new chappy, it's kind of short but oh well it's all that I was blessed with at the momemnt hopefully more inspiration will come my way!

Disclaimer: Don't own it but I'm planning on at least kidnapping Vegeta!

To my all these lovely people... Tamara Raditz, piXiikAy, MissPurple, goodknight, sakurapop03, SamuraiGirl7, puertorrican-babe, rose lily potter, samantha, Jennie I. Sachs, Shippostail, Gotunks, Trispa, AlondraM, trunksfan001, Benny-JPanimeluver, Fallen Angel Cerys, KAITHEFELINEDRAGONMONKEY, SaiyanWolf-Girl, Trisa, SSJ-Pan-Chan ...love you guys :-) xxXXxx YOUS ARE THE BEST!! Biggest kisses and hugz sent your way! I hope I haven't left anyone out, if I have I am so sorry!

Summary for last chappy:

Adopts the announcers' voice at the beginning of every dbz episode- "Ahem...On the last chapter of Dragon Ball T/P Understanding, Pan awoke out of her coma and finally got to meet her cell-mate. Mean while Trunks finally stowed away in a raider ship that sent him straight onto the Planet that held Pan captive. Giving himself over to the authorities, he was chucked into a cell with...yup you guessed it...Pan who was snugly asleep in Abice's arms...How will Trunks react to the situation? How will Pan justify herself?? Find out in this chapter of Dragon Ball T/P Understanding! –Theme Music- Dadadadadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bombombom...

A/N: Now into the story...Damn that took awhile didn't it?? Oh and sorry I didn't have time to edit it.

Chapter 6: "I'm staying!!"

Pan's mouth gaped open wide, like a hole in the side of a wall. She slowly un-wrapped Abice's hands from around her and stood to be level with Trunks' eyes.

"Trunks!" She screamed out in delight as she flung herself into his body, wrapping her arms around him in a death grip. "I hate to admit it but I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah sure looks like it." He replied, yanking her arms off of his neck. "What a fool I was for throwing myself into danger and risking my ass to get here, just to see you fooling around with another man! Really Pan, if I knew you'd have been having soooooo much fun whoring around with that, that THING!! I wouldn't have bothered coming to find you." He angrily yelled while shoving her away from him.

"Don't you dare call Pan a whore you filthy sonovabitch!" Abice yelled, jumping up to face Trunks while catching Pan.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you can order me around. Cos believe me, I swear by Dende that it will be the last thing you do!" Trunks rasped, fixing Abice with a cold glare that made him look like Vegeta.

"Doesn't bother me, I'm not going to be the one heading to the next dimension. Do say hello to my dear father when you meet him in hell!" Abice spat out, cool indifference settling across his features as he charged up a ki blast and sent it hurtling towards Trunks.

Trunks deflected the ki blast and launched at Abice in hand to hand combat. Electricity spiked as their energies repelled against each other.

Pan looked on helplessly as the two battled it out. Blood spattering on the floor as Trunks' fist clashed with Abice's head.

"Stttttttttttttttoooooooooooooooooooooooooooopppppppppppppppppp!!" She yelled as she flung herself between the two and earned a punch to the stomach from Trunks which caused her to topple over and smack into him.

"Panny!! Oh no Panny, I'm so sorry! Are you O.K??" Trunks asked in a panic as he abandoned the fight and scooped her into his arms.

"Trunks you baka, that really hurt!" She wheezed as blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth, her face screwed up in pain.

"Pan what the hell have they done to you? You shouldn't be bleeding just from one punch...Oh man what have I done?" He whispered as he cupped Pan's chin and stared into her eyes.

"You idiot!! She's just recovered from being in a coma for three months!! If she dies, I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Abice raged as he walked over to the two.

"You wouldn't have to, I'd do it myself." He absently replied. "Oh Panny, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that. But when I saw you in HIS arms, my senses went haywire and then I noticed the change in your ki... That's when all hell broke loose!" Trunks sighed. "I'm sorry, I freaked O.K! It's just...it's just...Oh why did you let him walk through your garden and steal your roses? Pan you were supposed to safe guard those with your life! Remember you were going to save those for that special person." You were supposed to save those for me! He thought. "I hope he deserves you Pan. If he so much as up-sets you, call me straight away and I'll be there to sort him out!"

Pan let out a low chuckle that caused her to go into a fitting cough. "Trunks you are such a dork and a hypocrite! I didn't let him steal my roses you fool! Oh you can be soo cute sometimes...Gow you came closer when we had our little 'spat' back on the ship and remember that was nothing!" Pan smiled.

"I'm not a hypocrite, I was just getting experience in nourishing my roses, helping them to grow. So that when I did give them all away to that special person they'd be the best she ever had." He smirked at her. "But Pan if you didn't loose your flowers, how come your ki's different? What did they do to you Pan? Plus I sense essences of HIS ki in you!"

"I don't know Trunks, I really don't know! I didn't even notice my ki was different." Pan replied helplessly.

"I can account for the ki change. She lost a lot of blood and so they transferred some of mine into her because my cells are able to adapt well to changes. But I don't know what you mean by the roses and my steeling them. For one thing I definitely don't steal and from my knowledge of the Earthen languages, I believe that a rose is a flower, a vegetation that grows on your planet and is very popular because of its beauty. Really I don't know why you would think I'd steal that from Pan." Abice concluded, clearly confused from the conversation Trunks and Pan had held.

Trunks sweat dropped and Pan let out a hearty laugh.

"Don't sweat it Abs, Trunks was just being a dork. It was just something that he made me promise him when I was a little girl. Nothing important really." She giggled painfully.

"Pan what did they do to you?" Trunks asked in a serious tone, all humour having left his face. "What did they do, Pan tell me! Why did they need to transfer HIS blood into you?"

"Nothing!" Pan said a little too quickly as she yanked at her shirt to pull it lower. "Nothing at all Trunks...Seriously I just bumped my head and got a couple scratches, the usual. Nothing Son Pan can't handle!" She sheepishly replied still clutching her shirt tightly around her.

Trunks looked at her suspiciously, knowing full well that it wasn't nothing. He looked down at her shirt which she had acting like a second skin and noticed that blood had started to seep through from where he had hit her. He grabbed Pan's arms and ripped them away, quickly hemming up her shirt to reveal big ugly scars across her abdomen.

"Who the hell did this?!" He managed to get out through clenched teeth, his fury building within him and along with it his ki.

She put a restraining hand on his arm. "Trunks, you got to stop this please."

"Pan I can't, whoever done this is going to have all hell to pay!" He roared, body shaking with madness.

"No Trunks, you have to stop this now! Nothing will be achieved if you burst out of here in a mad rampage! Suppose you do find the one who did this, what then? You kill him and then get thrown back into your cell again. Then we're back to square one, only with even more problems. Don't you see? It will get us no where! We have to keep a low profile and figure out what they are up to. I know it's something terrible, I can feel it in my bones! I've got to find out what it is!"

"No Pan, I kill that wanker then get us the hell out of here! Just tell me where he is!"

"No Trunks, I'm not leaving with you."

"WHAT!! So you'd rather stay here with HIM now would you?! I knew I was wasting my time."

"No Trunks, that's not it. I have to find out what they are up to. I vowed that I'd stay here and find out what it is and then destroy the wanker who's behind it. So Trunks I can't come with you. I'm staying here until I have done just that! I can't stand by and let him do this to other people. Especially all those helpless women and children! It's sick what he does and that pricks madness has to stop! If you ain't going to help me, you might as well leave Trunks because I'm staying here until this is finished." Pan said sternly, determination written all over her face, as she pulled her shirt back down and climbed shakily off Trunks.

"Pan you can't, you could get hurt!"

"Dammit Trunks look at me, I already am! What more could he do to me besides dying? Nothing and if I die, big deal. At least I know that I would have done everything in my power to try and stop this. I can't walk away from this, Trunks. Not after knowing what I do now. All these things that happened to these people, it makes you sick! I saw some of the women Trunks, some of them were so young that they barely even qualified to be called a women! It's horrible, I have to stop it somehow! I just have to. I hope you'll understand that!"

Trunks let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Argh Pan, your heart always was too big and let's not forget that courage that brinks on the edge of stupidity...Fine have it your way, I'll stay to help."

"Knew you would! You never could resist my charm now could you Trunks? Never!!" Pan grinned evilly.

"Don't push it Pan!"

A/N: Well there you have it folks hoped you liked it. This chappy, Un-forgivable, T/P 100 drabbles and M/U 100 drabbles were all done while I was under a high from chocolate. Ahhhhhhh don't you just love chocolate?? Hope you liked it! R&R and constructive criticism is most welcome MWAH!!

Replies to anonies...

KAITHEFELINEDRAGONMONKEY:

Hey well the e-mail address thing is really easy to set-up and totally free, just go to or and click on register. Follow the steps and you'll have an address in no time!! Oh but lie about your age, say that your at least 18 because it can be really annoying when you want to sign up to these groups and they won't let you cause your a little too young. But hey that's only if you are younger then 18!

P.S Yeah about the Cliff-Hanger...Couldn't resist mate!! Oh and thanks for the character tips I'll keep them in mind.

A message from Pan-San addressed to KAITHEFELINEDRAGONMONKEY : "HELLL NOOOOOO!! You got it all wrong gurl!! I didn't want to kiss him, I was just trying to make a point! That's all it was, really that kiss meant nothing to me!! Anyway what does he have that would make me want to kiss him?? All he has are gorgeous eyes that you could loose yourself in, a body to kill, a smile that..." Pan said with a dreamy look in her eyes. " See he has absolutely nothing that would make ME want HIM!! So like I said that kiss meant NOTHING!!" She said crossing her arms as she turned away to hide the red tinge that had started to creep into her cheeks.

A message from Trunks-San addressed to KAITHEFELINEDRAGONMONKEY: WHAT!! ARE YOU INSANE!! I DON"T LOVE PANNY!! I don't care that much about her either, she's just my friend and plus I GOTTA look out for her cos GOHAN will skin me alive! Believe me I don't do it cos I love her!" Trunks shouted indignantly.

-At this moment, Abice decides to walk into KAITHEFELINEDRAGONMONKEY and Trunks conversation-

A message from Abice-San addressed to Trunks-San: " Oh since you don't care about her and DEFINITELY don't love her, you won't mind if I move in for her now would-

A message from Trunks-San addressed to Abice-San: "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!! SHE'S OFF LIMITS, YOU HEAR!! IF YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR HER, I'LL RIP YOUR FILTHY HEAD OFF IN A HEART BEAT!!" Trunks shouted, cutting Abice off before he stormed out of the room in a rage.

Abice-San turns to face KAITHEFELINEDRAGONMONKEY: " Yup he loves her but too bad if he ain't going to make a move, I WILL!!" He says sprinting out the door before KAITHEFELINEDRAGONMONKEY could send her ki blast hurtling towards him.

MissPurple: Yea that doctor is a bit of a wanker isn't he?? Don't worry Pan hasn't been abused...yet?? But anyway she'll get her revenge...

samantha: Here's the up-date! I hope it was soon enough for you...


	7. Look a Likes

Heya people this is my first attempt at a t/p so bare with me here

Understanding Chapter 7

A/N: Ohk, Ohk, I know I lied! I'm two days late! Sorry, I'm such a bad up-dater ain't I? But don't worry, that's going to change! I'm going to try and put at least one chapter up every week! I'm not making any promises though because I don't want to be made a liar again! Lol To prove how much I'm sorry, I decided to put up a one-shot that I wrote for my mother, hope yous like! It called Undesirable or Unexperienced, something like that! Can't remember what I called it at the moment but it starts with ''Un'' anyway and it will be in profile if you want to read it:-)

To all those lovely people who have followed my story, gosh I love you guys! I really hope yous have a wonderful Christmas! Tamara Raditz, piXiikAy, MissPurple, goodknight, sakurapop03, SamuraiGirl7, puertorrican-babe, rose lily potter, samantha, Jennie I. Sachs, Shippostail, Gotunks, Trispa, AlondraM, trunksfan001, Benny-JPanimeluver, Fallen Angel Cerys, KAI THE FELINE DRAGON MONKEY, SaiyanWolf-Girl, Trisa, SSJ-Pan-Chan ...love you guys :-) xxXXxx YOUS ARE THE BEST!! Biggest kisses and hugz sent your way! I hope I haven't left anyone out, if I have I am so sorry!

Disclaimer: Ah I don't own it, common you guys already know that! Don't yous? If you haven't figured it out yet, there has to be something seriously wrong with your mental capability and I advise that you go and see a Doctor ASAP!

Summary of last chapter: Gosh even I can't remember it! I think Trunks finally was reunited with Pan and kind of freaked when he saw her in another mans arms. By the end of the chapter, they had kind of sorted everything out and agreed that they would stay in prison until they're able to figure out what the hell Lord Odin has up his sleeve.

Chapter 7: Look a Likes.

Abice trudged into his cell, the door slamming behind him as the guards walked off.

"Were you able to get anything?" Pan asked hopefully.

"Nah, the Doc doesn't say anything!" He replied angrily as he slumped down next to Pan.

"Argh, we're getting NO WHERE! Damn, it's been a week since Trunks got here and still nothing has changed!" She raged, punching the wall.

"Hey, hey, it's O.K Pan! We'll nail this prick! For all we know, Trunks could have found something out." He replied comfortingly.

"He damn well better have!"

Just then the door swung open to reveal an exhausted and haggard looking Trunks, swaying on his feet.

"Trunks!" Pan screamed, running to his side before he could face plant the floor.

"Don't worry 'bout me Pan, I'm just tired, is all. They had me doing all these damn test!" He moaned as she dragged him over to a bench. "Sorry Pan, I couldn't get anything out of them. But I know one thing is for sure, they're absolutely CRAZY about getting me to go super saiyan. It's all that damn fool that they call a King talks about! Don't worry I won't let them get that out of me though."

"Dammit Trunks! Screw your idea, it isn't working!" Pan yelled.

"What the hell Pan, my idea? This was your idea, not mine!"

"No Trunks, that's where you're wrong! It's only my idea if the damn thing works and since it hasn't, then it's your idea!" She quipped back self-righteously.

"Oh whatever Pan." He sighed. "If you ain't going to go with this plan, then what are we going to do?"

"Well, I've been thinking about this for a really long time and well, I think we should break out of here and hack into the Doc's computers." She exclaimed happily.

"Pan that was MY idea!" He growled looking at her.

"No I thought we already went through this, your idea was the one that DIDN'T work, so get over it!

Trunks glared at her, ready to jump into an argument when he felt Abice's restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Don't start you two! You've only been in this cell together for a week and already your bickering is driving me CRAZY! So SHUT-UP!!"

"Well what the hell do you expect me to do Abs? This cell is driving me up the wall! I have nothing to do here! I can't even go to the damn toilet without you two being in the same room as me, without you two being able to see me! Do you know how embarrassing that is? And to top it right off, I'm FILTHY!! I can't even have a damn bath! So don't you dare start on me! I need some way to vent my anger and if that means that I'm going to fight with Trunks then I'm going to damn well fight with Trunks! You hear me!!" Pan yelled, her face crumpled in an ugly glare.

"Sorry Pan, but you two fighting isn't going to help us! We need to get out of here and fast! So how are we going to do that? We can't blast through the walls because they just absorb the attacks. The only chance we have to get out of here is when the guards come to get us. So I think we should jump them." Abice finished off hurriedly, trying to distract Pan from their previous conversation.

"Na-uh, everyone will be alerted that we've escaped as soon as the guards don't return. We can't have that, they can't know about anything. We have to be careful about how we go about this. If they find out that we know, we loose the element of surprise." She contemplated, shaking her head.

"Then exactly what are we going to do Pan?" Trunks asked, joining the conversation.

She flashed Trunks a brilliant toothy smile. "Leave it me!"

oo0000oo

After Pan had explained her plan to Trunks and Abice eagerly and after she had received some very strange looks, they had finally agreed and so now Pan waited impatiently for the guards to come and get her.

The door swung open and she had to restrain herself from jumping up and running to the guards, who walked firmly in and yanked her off her butt and onto her feet.

"Come on wench, we don't have all day." Snapped Zecra as he hauled her out of the room

oo0000oo

"Hey can you Stop?!" Pan said as she planted her feet into the ground.

"What the hell is it now?" The two guards groaned in unison.

"I need to go to the toilet."

"Well too bad, I don't give a damn! You can piss in your pants for all I care but I'm still taking you to the Doc." Zecra growled as he carried on his way, dragging Pan behind him.

"Still cut up that I rejected you Zecra? Well sorry but I don't screw ugly freaks like you! Hell I could've probably chucked a paper bag over your head while I done the deed but you don't even have a nice body. Sorry but you are definitely the ugliest thing that I have ever seen! So get over it and move on!" Pan sneered, her words laced with malice. "Well now that we've got that little problem out of the way, would you mind taking me to the toilet? I don't need a pee, I need the other one and I don't think the Doc would be very happy with me showing up with THAT in my pants!"

Zecra sighed in frustration and stomped off in the opposite direction, making a bee-line to the toilets and snarling the whole way. "You know one of these days they ain't going to need you anymore and when that day comes, you'll be seeing me." Zecra threatened. "You've got ten minutes, any longer and I'm going to come in and rip you off your damn throne, whether you're finished or not!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I get it, spare me the mellow drama!" Pan replied un-fazed by his threats as she casually walked into the toilet.

oo0000oo

Wasting no time, she swiftly locked the door behind her and started looking for the Xaecrew shoot that should be disguised in the roof somewhere and smiled to herself when she found it. Quickly, she flew up to the roof and dislodged the trap door and squeezed herself through the small gap. As soon as she had gotten her hips past the barrier, the room was quite spacious and as soon as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she saw the small tunnels that had been made by the Xaecrew's, making her shiver. Xaecrews were a little race of orange imps that resembled something close to a mutated naked mole rat that walked on two legs and infested the walls of every dwelling on this artificial planet. It became so bad that a lot of buildings were collapsing from having their foundations ruined by the little tunnels that they made. After that, every dwelling was to have a Xaecrew shoot and each week they had to let the Ranieds run free and purge the house of them. So Pan had taken this as the best chance of getting around the place without being seen. The only thing that she was dreading was actually running into a Xaecrew. They had the most piercing scream and if she was found by one, there was absolutely no doubt in her mind that everyone in the facility would be alerted of her presence. So keeping this thought in her mind, she locked onto Trunks ki and zoomed off in that direction.

Three minutes later, she found herself just above the door of her cell and silently she worked the grate out and slipped down, landing with a soft thud on the tiled floor.

Quickly she ran over to the door and pushed in the combination that she had seen Zecra punch into the pad thousands of times. The door swung silently open and out rushed Trunks and Abice.

"O.K you guys got about five minutes, I passed some guards heading this way. So you better hurry-up!" Pan whispered as she flew back up to the shoot and left Trunks tapping furiously away at a keyboard.

oo0000oo

She arrived back at the rest room with little more then a few seconds to spare. Flushing the toilet to make it appear like she had really gone, she then strolled over to the sink and washed her hands before slipping out of the room.

"Well hurry-up!" Pan teased upon seeing the guards. "I don't have all damn day to wait for you two, I got a date with the Doc." She smiled into Zecra's fuming face as she walked off in the direction of the lab.

oo0000oo

Abice waited in anticipation as he watched Trunks hands fly across the key board. "What the hell are you doing any way Trunks?" He wondered aloud, not able to make heads or tails of the situation.

"I'm setting this up so that at 2:30 in the morning our cell door will open and let us out." Trunks said through clenched teeth, sick of Abice's annoying questions.

"What you're only doing that and it's taking you this long? You better hurry-up." Abice replied mockingly.

"Shut-up Abice, I've finished anyway. Now let's get back in that cell before those guards get here." Trunks replied bitingly as he grabbed Abice by the scuff and dragged him along.

oo0000oo

Five hours later Pan walked defiantly into her cell, waited for the guards to leave and then collapsed onto the floor. With a wry smile she looked up at Trunks face. "You were right about one thing, those pricks really are trying to make us go super saiyan. Funny thing is they're absolutely sure that I can do it and am just being stubborn. While on the other hand they think that you're some third class weakling." Pan laughed. "Funny isn't it, when it's really the other way around."

Trunks tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace as he picked up the stubborn girl who looked like she was going to pass out and wrapped his arms around her waist, settling her in his lap. "Pan, I think you better sit tonight out. You're exhausted and I'm sure Abice and me can handle it." Immediately he felt Pan's body tense beneath him at his words and so he waited patiently for the refusal that he knew was coming.

"What the hell Trunks?!" She yelled, her head whipping around to face him. "Like hell you're going without me!"

"Pan you're staying here, you're just going to be a liability if you come along." He replied, fixing her with a stern look.

"No way Trunks, I'm going and if you think you can go and have all the fun without me, you've got another thing coming!" She replied, pushing out of his embrace.

He wrapped his arms firmly back around the wriggling girl and lowered his head until his lips were just a breath away from her ear. "Pan please, stay here. I don't want you to get hurt anymore then you already have. What if we get caught and a fight ensues? Pan can you honestly tell me that you'll be able to hold your own if it came to that?" He whispered concerned.

"Save it Trunks, your womanizing persuasive methods don't work on me, so don't even try! I'm coming and that's final! If you even try to go without me, I yell my head off like a screaming banshee and give the whole game away." Pan replied, trying to look threatening from her position in Trunks arms but just ended up looking like a pouting, spoiled little girl, having a fit with her boy friend.

"Pan why can't you just listen to me, for ONCE! Why do you always have to be damn difficult!" He groaned, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Because being easy isn't any fun and I want to come and I'm going to!" She yelled back.

"Fine! But what if we get in a fight like I said? You won't be able to defend yourself properly!" Trunks growled, still trying to dissuade her.

"Pft, I could waste any of those faggits with my eyes closed!" She gloated. "Even if I couldn't, you're there for me. I trust you Trunks, I know you would never let anything happen to me." She replied in a soothing voice, her eyes looking up into Trunks with sincerity. "I trust you more then anyone." She continued, her voice a soft whisper.

He looked down at her with a glare, not buying any of her act. "Pan you're mean!" He sighed in defeat. "You don't fight fair!"

She grinned up at him knowing that she had won the argument. "I never said I did!"

oo0000oo

Trunks, Pan and Abice stood at the ready, waiting for the door to swing open. They only had ten minutes left to wait but the seconds slowly ticked by, making it feel like hours!

"Trunks you baka! Why the hell did you set it for 2:30? Because of you, we've been sitting here for hours doing nothing!" Pan moaned.

"Shut-up Pan, it's not like you do anything anyway! Plus if I had made it any earlier, some one might have already been up and we would have gotten snapped before we even got anywhere! Quit moaning anyway, because I set it this late you were able to heal up a bit." He retorted indignantly.

She went to reply but just at that moment the door swung open and so instead she rushed out. "Last one to the lab owes me a foot rub!" She whispered excitedly as she flew off in a flash, giddy from the little bit of freedom that she finally had.

"Pan, Pan, PAN!" Trunks whispered frantically, trying to stop her. "That damn woman's going to kill us all!" He muttered angrily as he set off after her and Abice who was laughing softly.

oo0000oo

She waited moodily for Abice and Trunks to show up, man what could be taking them so long? She would have continued on but Trunks was the brains in this out fit and she needed him to open the lab doors. So to her utter annoyance she was made to wait.

After about ten more minutes Abice rounded the corner followed slowly by Trunks.

"Gow about damn time you two, I've been waiting for fifteen minutes! Gosh what were you two doing, taking a romantic mid-night stroll?" She inquired with a small smirk.

"Dammit Pan, you could have gotten us caught the way you took off like that!" Trunks growled, scolding her.

"Oh whatever Trunks, the way you two move, everyone we'll be awake before we get to find anything out! Now hurry-up and get over here and open this door, I can't wait to get in there!" She responded, practically jumping out of her skin.

Trunks walked over to the door and set to work on getting them in the lab. A faint click was heard and then a loud grating noise as the steel doors slid open. Wincing, they all quickly hurried into the lab before the doors closed again, all afraid that they had roused the guards. Upon arriving in the lab, they all set out in different directions in search of the Doc's office.

"Hey guys, over here!" Abice yelled as quietly as possible. "I think I found it!"

Both Pan and Trunks rushed over and all three of them clambered into the small secluded office. Wasting no time, Trunks set out furiously trying to hack into the Doc's computer while Abice and Pan waited in anticipation.

Trunks sucked in a deep breath which made both Pan and Abice rush over to his side.

"Well, what is it?" She asked quietly.

"That freakin monster is cloning us!" Trunks growled.

"What?!"

"He's cloning you and me, Pan. He's planning on making a whole Saiyan army out of the two of us. Already he's cloned about 50 specimens but they've all been a failure. He hasn't been able to get it right and so as a result all the clones can't progress. They stay exactly the same as what they were when they were first created and so they are unable to increase their power levels. They have the exact power level as what we did at the time when they extracted the blood from us. Since a lot of them were made when you were in a coma, their power levels are no stronger then a human. That's why they're set on making us go super saiyan. Since they're unable to figure out what keeps going wrong, they're just going to take the blood from us when we're in our strongest and then they'll have the perfect killing machines." Trunks explained in disgust.

"If they're just cloning you two, what are they using me for?" Abice interrupted.

"Well it seems to me that your cells have rapid regenerating characteristics. That's why you can heal quite alarmingly fast Abice but when they combine your blood with ours in one clone, the results are devastating. Your cells increase our healing abilities by a hundred fold, so that the end result is a rapid healing clone. It's like you could slice the clones arm and behind the blade the arm would be healing it self. So that by the time you have finished slicing his arm, it has already healed. I think that is why Pan didn't take so long to recover today."

"But Trunks if that's the case, how come I got tired at all? By the sounds of things, it's like you can't even hurt these guys because they heal before you even get the chance." Pan asked, butting into the conversation.

"That's because you have more of you're blood in you then that of Abice. So instead of increasing you're healing factor by one hundred percent, it increases it by ten." Trunks said, taking on the voice of an adult explaining to a small child. "What they've done with these clones is really quite amazing though despite the glitches. Not only have they combined Abice's genetic code with ours but also they've put in their genetic code. So that they've created a super healing, ki sucking, Saiyan. Further more, he has programmed a shared memory into all the clones of their planet being destroyed and Odin sweeping down and saving them. So in their minds they think that Odin is like their savior and so they'll do what he wants without question. But Odin's being careful so that he won't have any trouble with them doing his bidding, so he has altered their emotions so that they have been stripped of everything that makes a person decent and noble. The end result is a monstrous killing machine. It's actually quite clever."

"So what you're saying is that if Odin gets to make his army, we're screwed." Pan stated as she took in all this information.

"Not just us, but the whole damn universe!" Trunks replied calmly despite the situation. "He's another Frieza."

"What are we going to do?" Abice asked the question that they were all thinking.

"Nothing right now, we have to get back to the cell. The Doc will be getting up pretty soon so we'll discuss everything when we get back." Trunks replied with finality as he shut the computer back down.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm definitely going for a shower before I go back to that damn cell. I can't stand being this filthy. Three months, one week and two hours, that's how long I have had to go without a shower. It's disgusting and I'm not going another minute without one!" Pan fumed, rushing off in search of the shower that she had seen.

"Pan you can't, they'll know!" Trunks cautioned, grabbing her hand.

"Well to bad Trunks I'm going for a shower and that's it!" She said, trying to rip her grip from him.

"No you're not! Pan you could ruin everything! I won't let you!" Trunks countered, staring down at her.

She looked back at him angrily and then slumped her shoulders, "Fine!" She replied as she slowly began to strip her clothes off.

"Pan what the hell are you doing!" Trunks asked in a panic as he watched her rip her shirt off.

"What does it look like? I'm taking off my clothes, if you ain't going to let go of me then I'm just going to have to take you with me for a shower now ain't I?" She replied calmly as she went to remove her pants that would leave her fully exposed.

Trunks' hand snaked out and stopped her before it was able to undo her buttons. "Pan don't, you can go for your shower just stop this right now!" He growled as he looked at Abice's intense gaze that was locked on Pan's breasts hungrily.

Laughing she picked up her shirt and then sauntered off to the shower. "You know, you two might as well have a shower too. Hate to tell you but yous stink something bad."

"That sounds like a good idea Pan, I think I'll come and join you that way we could save time!" Abice replied eagerly as he lifted his shirt over his head.

"Like hell you are!" Trunks growled as he picked up Abice by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

Well there you go people! Another boring chapter but I had to explain there situation so oh well!

Reply to annonies... (You may want to skip this bit if you weren't an annonie because my replies tend to be rather long.)

KAI THE FELINE DRAGON MONKEY

O.K I'm really, really, really -put a lot of stress on the ''really''- sorry for the late up-date and totally promise to make it up to you! Hey this one I intend to keep lol O.K I pinky promise you that I'll be more frequent with my up-dates! Come on you just have to accept that! A pinky promise is more binding then a blood oath!

Haha yeah that was a dorky love scene but my mate Roger said the whole ''walking through your garden and stealing your roses'' speech to me and I just had to use it lol

Yup I plan on elaborating on Trunks' and Pan's promise in the near future. Sometime when Abice is gone to the lab and Pan and Trunks have the cell to themselves so that Trunks can make his move and ''talk'' a lot of things over. Yes and chocolate is one of the best things in the world!

Trunks-San: I do not like her O.K! When I freaked out back then it was only over brotherly affection and that's it! O.K I'll be honest, I did enjoy that kiss but it was nothing more then lust. After all I'M still HUMAN and I can't help it if a woman throws herself at me and I get caught up in the moment and kiss her back! And I do not LOVE her, how many times do I have to tell you!

Pan-San: Yeah, yeah O.K I admit that I wanted to kiss him. But it was just out of curiosity, I just wanted to know what made all the woman swoon after him and I must say that I was disappointed! It won't happen again!

P.S Can't wait for you to get an account! It will be really fun to read your stories I reckon, if you decide to post some that is. After all your reviews always make me laugh!

P.S.S Nah sweet as, I don't mind having to respond on the chapters. It's all goodey!

MissPurple: Yeah I really feel like killing him off too! Lol

Well here we go people!!


End file.
